baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Kveroslava
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = |relationships = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = |xp_value = |gold = |items = |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = |store_code = }} Kveroslava is a female human diviner of neutral alignment. She will tell the future for 10 gold pieces and can be found in Trademeet. Dialogue Greetings ; First meeting :"I greet you, strangers, on behalf of my family and in accordance with Rom tradition. I am Kveroslava, the mother of this family and its heart." ; Following meetings, if she was not insulted by Gorion's Ward :"Hello to you, dear ''. Kveroslava bids that you are welcome in our camp, as all are."'' ; After having been insulted : "I have nothing further to say to you or your friends. You are welcome in our camp because we are Rom, but I have no desire to speak further with you." Her offer :"If you wish, I can tell you something of your place in the future. A mere 10 gp should you desire the benefit of my gift of insight, good ''."'' :*'"Certainly. 10 gp it is."' (Party loses .) ::"As you wish. Come and sit beside me, good '', and I shall take ahold of your hand. Close your eyes and let Kveroslava feel your aura..."'' :::[[#Her predictions|her predictions] – the exact prediction depends on the party member that speaks to Kveroslava.] :*'"I am sorry, but I don't have that much gold to offer you."' (Only with less than in inventory.) ::"It is no worry, stranger. My talent is but a simple one, and nothing you need desire if you are light of purse. Join us for a song, if you will." :*'"Insight? From you? I care naught for your insight, woman. Play your mind games with someone else!"' (If spoken to with Dorn Il-Khan. This does ''not count as insult.)'' ::"As you wish." :*'"No, thank you."' ::"Perhaps you are the smarter one, then, not to desire to see your fate before its time, eh? No doubt it is better this way." :* "I've no interest in foolishness or parlor tricks. Restrict your subterfuge to those who are gullible, woman." ::"It is no trick, and you are very insulting in your tone. I do not deserve such an attitude, stranger. If you cannot be civil, then begone." :::this point on, her [[#insulted|greeting] will change and she won't offer predictions anymore.] Her predictions Gorion's Ward If Gorion's Ward speaks to Kveroslava again after this, although she will offer her services multiple times to other party members, she will just say, Also, if you have Gorion's Ward speak to her, she won't answer anybody in your party after that. Aerie Anomen Edwin Hexxat Jaheira Keldorn Mazzy Minsc Neera Rasaad Valygar Viconia Wilson There is no Kveroslava dialogue for this character, as he cannot speak. Other (Party regains .) Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete